


Re-Union

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-14
Updated: 1999-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Re-Union

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Re-Union by K'Immielvr

**_This is a PWP fanfic, and rated NC-17. If you are under 17, please turn back now. Thanks._**

_Re-Union_

_By K'Immielvr_

**Disclaimer: The characters of Kronos, Methos, and Duncan MacLeod are all owned by Davis/Panzer Productions. I'm just borrowing them for fun for a little while. Athenea is mine, all mine!**

Thanks to Megan for beta-ing this for me! This takes place shortly after the events in my story _Second Chances._

* * *

I step out of the crowded nightclub and into the Parisian night. It's good to hear the relative quiet of the city at 2 a.m. after the thunderous beat of the music inside. Slowly, and with care, I make my way towards my apartment a few blocks away. It isn't that Paris can be a dangerous place at night, it can be, like any large city. I can handle myself very well in a risky situation, but the news had just reached me a week ago that MacLeod had been killed. It was a shock, I never much cared for the man, but he was extremely skilled with a sword, and all said and done he was a good man, though a little to moralistic for my taste. The shock increased greatly when I learned it was Kronos that had taken his head. The man was supposed to be dead, and if he had returned for MacLeod's head and for Methos, then I felt sure he would be coming for me next. 

I turn the corner into the street where my apartment is located and sense another of my kind. I freeze, trying to determine where it is emanating from. I place my hand on my sword's hilt, ready. I spin around and come face to face with him, Kronos, the former leader of the Horsemen. 

"Athenea, what a pleasant surprise," he says smiling graciously. 

"Kronos." My voice betrays my feelings. That of confusion, a part of me perhaps loves the man. I certainly grieved for him after the fight in Bordeaux. But with all that he has done to me over the past millennia, those feelings are mixed with hate, fear, disgust, and other less pleasurable emotions. 

"Don't tell me you haven't missed me." 

"Okay, I won't," I prepare myself for the inevitable blow. I always wonder why I say these things. I answer him back so often and in such a way, despite knowing the punishment I'll receive. But no strike is forthcoming. Instead the Horseman just smiles. 

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed." 

"Kronos it's only been about 18 months since our last...erm...encounter." 

"Is that all? Seems longer," he smirks. "Come with me." 

Kronos hooks his arm through mine and walks me to his car. Anyone observing us from a distance might mistake us for a loving couple. After a few paces he wraps his arm casually around my waist, finger hooked through my belt loop. As we reach the car, Kronos becomes the perfect gentleman and opens the door for me. He stops me short as I begin to climb in. 

"I think I'll take this," he says, as he reaches inside my coat and withdraws my sword. His hand around my waist moves to the small of my back where the pistol is holstered. "And this as well, wouldn't want it to go off accidentally." 

I silently get in and sit wondering what he has planned for me this time. Kronos gets in and drives off into the night. The trip takes us along the river and beyond the outskirts of the city. Eventually we reached a secluded spot along the Seine. Once again Kronos is the perfect gentlemen and walks around the car and opens my door. 

As I step out, I don't know what surprises me most, the buzz, or the sight that meets me. Docked on the river is MacLeod's barge. I eye Kronos with a puzzled expression. 

"I know, perverted irony isn't it?" Kronos grins. "It came up for auction and I couldn't resist. Come on in." He guides me inside, where sprawling on the couch, beer in hand, is Methos. 

"You found her then brother?" he says. The tone of his voice belies his doubt that Kronos' search would be successful. 

"I found you didn't I?" It is clear there is still much hostility between the two remaining Horsemen. Kronos will not forgive Methos easily for his betrayal. I learn later that Kronos considered taking his brother's head, but decided that, for now at least, he should live. Kronos swiftly returns his attention back to me; his previous gentlemanly behaviour disappears. "Get on the bed!" he barks savagely. I know not to argue with that voice. 

Methos stands, ready to leave. 

"Where do you think you're going brother? I was thinking you'd stay for the entertainment." 

Methos throws a disdainful look in my direction. "Not my type, you have her." I am grateful for the old man's lie. He goes to leave, but is stopped when Kronos grabs his arm. 

"That's not what I've heard. In fact I've heard she was your type on more than one occasion." 

"True, in the past, but tastes change. Anyway, you've just scoured the city for her. You deserve to enjoy her yourself." 

Kronos considers the truth, if any, in Methos' words for a moment. He releases his brother's arm. "Leave then, but not too far. I don't want to have to look for you," he growls. 

I lie on the bed waiting for Methos to leave us. I'm not scared, I know what to expect with Kronos. Or rather I don't know what to expect and that fact keeps me alert. Kronos can be a very tender lover or a very brutal one, sometimes you can't even judge by his apparent mood. I learned very long ago that with this Horseman you expected the unexpected. 

Once Methos is gone, I feel the familiar fear that exists whenever I am in Kronos' presence. I watch him carefully as he approaches me, wondering if he will take me swiftly by force or take his time with me. 

Kronos holds out his hand and I take it. He slowly pulls me to my feet. I stand very still, waiting for his inspection. The only thought running through my mind is to control my tongue, knowing that the least sarcastic comment can set him off. I really don't know why I talk back to him as I do. I just can't help myself, the words fall out of my mouth before I even think them. 

He withdraws his dagger from his belt and gently presses it against my right cheek. Slowly, he drags it down my face, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to cause slight discomfort. The knife reaches my neck and with it Kronos pulls back my hair. It touches my scar and I flinch, not from pain, but from memory. 

"Look at me Athenea." I raise my eyes to his for the first time and look into those swirling green portals to his empty soul. "Do you remember this?" 

I nod, still not trusting to open my mouth. Kronos repeats his question. "Do you remember what this means?" I nod again. "I want you to tell me." 

I swallow, and briefly lick my lower lip nervously. I take a deep breath. "It's your mark...it means that I belong to you." I say rather hesitantly. 

"Yes, you should have remembered that, especially those times you betrayed me." I am shocked and begin to stammer an explanation, but he grabs my throat with his other hand and holds it tight. "Don't look so surprised, my darling Athenea. You've betrayed me not once, but three times." 

Now I look puzzled, his hand tightens around my neck and I start to suffocate. "I think you'll find that's right my dear, three times. I expect better from a student." He releases me and I gasp for air. 

The knife is still against my neck and Kronos draws it forward to my throat. I am very nervous now, certain that he will, after all these centuries, finally kill me. I shut my eyes, but open them again when he commands me. "No my darling I want you to be able to see all of this." 

The knife descends, until it reaches the low-neck line of my tank top. With the minimum of effort Kronos tears it and the dagger soon slices all the way through the light material. The destroyed top falls open and exposes my breasts. He smiles slyly at the sight. Still using the knife, he slips the shoulder straps off and the useless shirt drops to the floor. His free hand reaches down to my jeans and he slowly unbuttons them as he drags the dagger across my breast, until it comes to rest on my already hard nipple. I gasp slightly as the steel touches the sensitive area. 

Kronos slides his hand, lifting the denim pants off and over my hips. It's incredible to feel the softness of his touch as he reaches around. He can be so gentle at times. I feel my heart beating faster, and I silently curse myself as I sense my desire for him increase. In my mind I know how dangerous it is to want him as much as I know I'm capable of, but my body always disagrees. Just hearing his voice sends a pleasant shiver up my spine, and I melt to his touch. 

He slowly steps behind me, the knife never leaving its place and his other hand now softly squeezes my buttock. I know better than to move, but I still try to turn my head to his. I am reprimanded with a hiss. "Look straight ahead." My head returns to its former position. 

His hand leaves my behind and slowly travels up to my breast, tracing little patterns on its journey. He exchanges the knife for his hand, casually throwing the blade on the bed. His finger begins circling my nipple. I hold my breath in anticipation of what's to come next as Kronos holds me tight against him. Through his jeans I can feel his own desire growing. 

Suddenly he grasps my waiting nipple between finger and thumb and gently begins to twist, slowly applying more and more pressure. I moan and without thought arch back into him. Kronos' mouth reaches for my neck and he plants a gentle kiss on my scar, and then slowly drawing his tongue across he licks it, tracing the pattern. I let out another moan as his other hand reaches in between my thighs and start to gently stroke. 

"You always respond so well to me Athenea," he whispers, squeezing harder on my nipple. I gasp as I nod. I can only think how much I want him inside of me again. 

Then without warning he releases me, and steps away. I stand still, breathing heavily, wanting to feel his touch again. 

"You think you're going to be satisfied that easily?" he laughs. I can hear him undressing. I long to take a look, but I dare not risk it. "You're going to have to earn my forgiveness." 

For a few moments there is silence. I wonder if he's still there. Then I feel his nakedness brush against me; I let out a small gasp of pleasant surprise. Then I realize he has the knife again. He draws it down my cleavage and over my stomach to my panties. He carefully slices through them. Once I am completely naked, he steps back. He casts his eye over my body, in a critical manner. Then he smiles. I'm not sure what to do, what he wants me to do, or whether I should look at him. I cast a quick glance over and see his gorgeous erection. Suddenly the dagger whizzes past my ear and imbeds itself in the wall. 

I look up with fear clearly on my face. 

"I did not give you permission to look." 

"I'm sorry." I struggle to utter the apology; I rarely apologize to anyone. 

"Come here," he orders. I don't hesitate, and step straight to him. Kronos grabs my hair at the back of my head. He pulls it and forces my head down and back. "You don't do anything without my say-so. Understand?" 

I nod as well as I can. "I understand." 

Still holding my hair, but loosening his grip, he allows my head up again. He pushes my mouth to his, forcing his tongue deep inside. I take it hungrily. He pulls my body to his. I feel his hardness press against my soft belly. It feels so good, but how I want him thrusting inside. I want to hold him; I tentatively place my hands on his slim hips, knowing that I may be risking punishment for this small act of free will. Kronos appears not to notice, though I know better. He grabs a nipple and pulls on it teasingly. I bring my head back as a moan escapes and his mouth travels to my throat. My hands slipped around to his behind and I try and pull him even closer. 

I've gone too far, his grip on my hair tightens and again he pulls me down. "You will never learn, will you? You do **exactly** as I command!" he growls. I look up at him. If he's trying to scare me, it's working. I want him so badly right now, yet I know I shouldn't. I can't help myself; I never could with Kronos. The physical attraction always overpowers my fear and hatred of what he is. And thi.s behaviour is so unlike him. I know he can be a gentle, even a considerate lover, and he can also be very brutal and violent. I've experienced both sides of him. But with this mix of the two I'm not sure where I stand or what I have to do to please him. 

"Kneel!" I obey instantly, dropping to my knees. My mouth is mere inches from him. Oh, how I want to reach over and lick and suck on him. But I resist the temptation. Kronos looks down at me, I'm sure he can read my thoughts. He smiles that small sly smile he has and brushes his cock gently against my mouth. I cannot stop from licking my lips slightly. 

Kronos crouches down next to me. He looks directly into my eyes. "See Athenea, you can be good and control yourself if you have to." 

He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed; wordlessly he beckons me over. I lower myself to all fours and crawl over. He grabs my arms and wraps them around his hips. "You know what I want." 

I smile, and voraciously take him into my mouth. I let my tongue explore the length of him. I glance up; Kronos is sitting with his head back and eyes closed. His breathing becomes heavier. I slowly draw my teeth along the vein and it's his turn to moan. He looks down at me with a hungry smile, but I ignore him and continue pleasuring him. I let my tongue swirl around his tip, then take him deeply once more. Again I draw my teeth along him with slightly more pressure than last time. Kronos releases another moan, louder this time. I can feel his whole body arch in pleasure. 

Again I see him looking down at me; he pats the bed, beckoning me up. I take one more long, lingering suck of him, and then obey. I lie next to him. Kronos shifts until his head is over mine. He kisses me; his tongue darts in quickly then he leaves and makes his way slowly to my breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth, first sucking on it, then bites down. The other he grasps between finger and thumb and rolls it. I arch up towards him, moaning. 

It's over too soon, and he travels further down. He pulls my legs apart and gently licks my nub. I gasp and take him into my mouth again. Kronos lets out a sigh, and returns to his ministrations. He begins to suck and gently bite on my now hard nub. He pushes his fingers into my center. I am having a hard time concentrating on him as he pushes harder and deeper inside me. I begin to suck him more vigorously and I feel his activity become more erratic as he approaches the edge. I too am coming near my peak. 

Suddenly he breaks off. I am surprised and hurt, but stay silent. "Roll over!" he orders me. I do so. He stands by the bed and reaches down, pulling my hips to him. I let out a cry of surprise out as he enters me. He almost withdraws completely, then rams me again. "You are mine, you always have been and always will." He leans over me and whispers. "It's irrelevant that you get pleasure from this. You are here for _my_ enjoyment." He forces himself deep inside me. I let out a moan, despite the viciousness he's using to penetrate me. I realize how much I have longed for him over the centuries. 

I hear him give a little laugh. "I'd forgotten how much you liked to be fucked hard," he says, his voice tight. I sense he is holding himself back. "Well you can do the work." He holds my hips firmly and moves me up and down his length. I move faster along him. I let out a long moan as I release the tension that has been building inside me and come plunging into complete and utter ecstasy. My spasms send Kronos over the edge and I feel his warmth pump into me. 

I collapse, shuddering. Kronos is leaning with his hands on the bed, panting. He glances over at me and smiles. I let out a long, deep sigh; relieved to see that for now I have pleased him. 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

03/14/1999 

General Disclaimer 

* * *


End file.
